morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Akiko
}} Akiko is a member of the group that infiltrated Morning Glory Academy two years ago. She seems to be more playful and energetic than the other members of her group, and is often depicted bickering with Ian or pining over Fortunato. Early Life Akiko lived at Abraham's camp for an unspecified amount of time, and was eventually picked to infiltrate Morning Glory Academy. Like the others, she left the camp two years before attending the school. She attended orientation with the other new entrants. When she saw the slide of the goat being killed, she became scared and grabbed Fortunato's hand. She was assigned to the same dorm room as her group members Vanessa and Irina, as well as Resident Advisor Pamela. When Guillaume complains to Akiko that he got the worst roommates, she insists he didn't. After a few seconds in Pamela's presence, he concedes. At some point, Akiko and Ian joined The AV club. For A Better Future Two years later, Brendan, The Truants (minus Irina) gathered in the basement of Morning Glory Academy. Vanessa explained that they needed to rescue Abraham before the new entrants arrived at the school. When Vanessa asked who would join her, everyone was apprehensive, but Akiko was the first to volunteer. Akiko offered to cause a diversion by lacing Georgina Daramount's chalkboard with nitrogen triiodide. When Daramount tried to write on it, the substance exploded in her face. Akiko attempted to escape the room through the window amid the confusion, but was apprehended by the security team. Daramount realized that Akiko was merely a distraction, and left to pursue Vanessa and Brendan. Akiko receives a green injection from Nine and is eventually confined in a padded room in the school's basement, in the cell next to Megan. She remained there for approximately a month. Truants During the events of Woodrun, Akiko is rescued by Fortunato. She is delirious after having been confined for so long, and watches Fortunato with interest as he proceeds to secure and fire off a flare gun. The pair proceeded to the basement, where she witnesses Jun Fukayama offering himself as a sacrifice. When David appears and phases a hand through Jun's head, she sobers up, and declares this is not their purpose. Thanking Fortunato for the date, Akiko offers herself as a sacrifice to David. The apparition reaches for her forehead while she tearfully professes faith. David's hand touches her head, but doesn't penetrate -- instead, a blinding flash visible from outside the school illuminated the room. After the flash cleared, Akiko is unconscious. Fortunato carries her outside, where they reunite with the rest of the Truants. Akiko remains in a coma even after Casey resets everything to normal, and currently lies in a hospital bed in the Academy, where she reportedly receives "the best treatment they can give her". Information has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: Morning Glories Wiki has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Category:Truants Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Abraham's Children Category:The AV club